Timeline
5058 –- Breakdown of the Intergalactic Confederations 5061 -- Formation of the United Star Corps (USC) in order to protect the inner worlds from attacks. It's primary made out of different military groups. 5092 –- Fusion of the biggest mega companies into the Galactic Network (GN) 5105 –- The GN is being shaked by some schocking scandals 5106 –- High ranked GN officials are being arrested by the GN 5112 –- Attack on the main shipyard of the UMC. A big war between the troups of the Galactic Network and USC has commenced. 5120 –- In the heat in one of the biggest fights between the GN and the USC suddenly a big warp rift appears and sucks in the biggest part of the involved troups. 5121 –- The GN surrenders and is being dissolved. 5145 –- Formation of the Imperium Universalis in which the USC takes over the military leadership of the confederation. 5303 –- Several unsatisfied splinter groups join together and leave the Imperium, many historians see this event as the formations of the Outer Worlds (OW) 5305 –- Brutal fights commence between the franctiors of the OW and the USC 5307 -- The enduring battles with the OW are used as a pretenses to discharge the leaders of the USC dishonorably. A power struggle between the leaders from the imperial military starts. 5311 -- The Imperium Universalis breaks down into a civil war. The OW seizes this favourable opportunity to annex one of the outer solar systems. The old leadership of the USC collect some loyale forces to claim a major part of the Inner Systems. 5315 -- Swathes parts from the old empire are repacified and under control of the OW or the USC. Chaos and War rages over the uncontrolled territories. 5365 -- With the help of the negotiating skills by Guillvers Ta'oum - the current guild-minister from the Tradeguild - peace is restored in the central territories. 5420 -- The governmential business is taken over by the Tradeguild. The outcome of this is the Free Galactic Federation (FGF). Some (disaffected) systems from the OW and the USC join the FGF. 5502 -– Warpfire 5607 – The Thurmalits went suddenly more inteligent and agressive. The USC and the FGF lost some systems, systems that are destroyed completely. 5608 – Aiko Ikeni, president from the heavy industry. notifies strange signals that comes from the deepest of the universe before the contact with the Shen Long-System breaks. The help military from the USC were killed by Thurmalits when they arrived at the jump gate. 5612 - Contact to the Outer Worlds lost 5615 – Only a few core-systems left over. A crisis meeting high-ranked USC and FGF officers results in an confederation. 5617 – A OW ship reached the core-systems. On bord are the current Leader of the OW, Julius Thorr and a alien called Vrzzt, Kryst minister. A unique silicium-life-form offers the humans advanced technologies, to resist against the Thurmaliths. 5619 - A massive Thurmalite-front reached the earth. Against all efforts and victims, the home-system of the humans goes down. 5702 - For unknown reasons, the advance of Thurmalis stopped. Some big fight-platforms are build up on the jump gates to protect the borderline. Some crystships appears on the border system, but the contact was missing. 5704 - The threat of the Thurlamiths is over, the two biggest fight-platforms will be converted into research-platforms to study the technologys of the Crysts. The cryst-ships on the border system still have no contact to the humans. 5705 – First rumours about strange Kryst-experiments with human DNA are refuted from the guidances of FGF and USC. 5709 – The fields of activity of the two research stations will be defined and differ: Biostar specializes on the genetic and implantation-technology of the Kryst. NeoTech will mainly study the Nano- and Warptechnology of the strangers. 5711 -- The FGF assists primary Biostar, big tracts favour the USC NeoTech. Old rivalry comming up again. 5713 -- By chance a secret probe-flight of the Kryst was shown live on Starvid on the nearby planet Euphoria, including the abduction of a small village of 200 people. While Biostar tries to placate and to contact the Kryst, the USC sends an elite fighting group to the Kryst ships. They manage to get on board and to get unbelievable footage of experiments of the aliens. Apparently the Kryst see the humans as a potential food-source. 5714 -- ??? Category:Lore Category:Information